Many users of electronic devices routinely utilize some type of personal productivity software that often includes a variety software applications. These software applications can include word processors, spreadsheet applications, e-mail clients, notetaking software, presentation applications, and others. The applications available in these software suites are often used by individuals in school and business to create documents, presentations, and various reports. These applications can also be used to perform calculations, produce charts, organize data, receive and send e-mails, and the like.
In many cases, users are copying portions of data within one of the software applications and pasting that data to a new location within the same or different software application. However, quickly copying portions of tables can leave subsequent readers without context for the data provided by headers because copying and pasting the interior cells of a table does not include the column headers that often provide important metadata or context labeling of the table's content or data values. The contents of a spreadsheet, for example, can be the output of a function whose inputs and therefore the meaning of the value may get lost when it is pasted to a destination application such as a word processor text document or another spreadsheet. Traditionally, in order to resolve this issue, users often have to manually add in additional headers to the pasted data or subsequently copy and paste the headers in addition to the data. These multiple copy and paste steps and possibly additional formatting and labeling operations to describe the data make the task difficult.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.